Trying to Save a Marriage
by mrsbear84
Summary: When you're in a loving marriage, nothing can go wrong? What if someone is trying to get in the middle of it. Can the marriage survive or will the be to much damage
1. Chapter 1

Delivering Bad News.

Hermione and Fred have been married for 7 years now. They found their feelings for each other a little after the war. Fred was having trouble in everyday life after being hit by the wall. He struggled. He had his good days and his bad days but he always had Hermione or George around to help him.

They were married 4 years when Hermione told Fred that she was pregnant with his child. Little Juniper or Junie was born with ginger hair and brown eyes. She had freckles that covered her nose and cheeks and her father wrapped around her pinky.

Hermione was an Unspeakable. Fred had no idea what she did but all he knew was that the job was different and stressful everyday. Today was an awkward and maddening day at WWW. Fred and George were just served with a summons. It seemed like a ministry worker had gone to the Department of Magical Creatures and Department of Magical Businesses and turned them in for not registering the Pygmy Puffs as magical creatures and for not putting proper warnings on "Dangerous and Harmful" inventions.

The Weasley Twins were advised that starting at the end of Saturday's business day they were to remain closed until everything was settled and all proper forms and regulations were cleared. They were fuming. Fred thought of one person. The person who made Harry turn in his broom 3rd year, the person who defended all magical creatures and the person that would always give himself and George a rough time since Hogwarts about their inventions. The only person that could have turned them in. His wife: Hermione Granger Weasley.

"I will talk to her." Said Fred placing the stack of papers on the work bench in the back room.

"Okay. I swear to Merlin Fred I love Hermione like a sister but if she is the one who turned us into the Ministry and causes us to lose our business I will never forgive her." George said gritting his teeth.

"I said I would talk to her!" Fred exclaimed. "She wouldn't do that us, she would not do that to me."

At 7pm the Weasley twins told Verity to take a week paid vacation. They told her that she deserved it, honestly they didn't want her to worry with the legal issues so they just thought it would be better to keep it quiet. They closed up shop and both apparated to their respective homes.

Fred apparated directly into his living room. He smelled the dinner Hermione was cooking. He heard her say hi to him but he just ran up the stairs to change and calm his nerves. He changed into pajama pants and strode back down the stairs trying not to get angry until he heard her side of the story. He saw her putting the fish and chips on the table. She was bare foot in jeans and a baggy shirt but she was still beautiful.

Junie he saw was asleep on the couch, he walked over to her pushed her long curly hair out of the 3 year old face and kissed her forehead. He proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

Hermione cocked her head to the right. "You Okay?" she questioned. "You seem a little pissed."

"Tell me. Did you turn WWW into the Ministry?" Fred glared. So much for not losing his temper.

"Excuse me?" Hermione stopped and looked at Fred.

"Your job. It's to look at everything in the magical world. You can't tell me what you do but mysteriously George and I have to close our doors because a Ministry worker filed a complaint to against us." Fred said.

Hermione looked at the packet Fred set on the table and reviewed it. The paperwork definitely came from her department.

"Fred I…." she stammered.

"Tell me the truth now Hermione!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred you know I can't tell you what happens in my department. I didn't file the complaint though you have to believe that." Hermione said.

"Everything points to you!" Fred yelled. He slammed his hand on the table. "You need to tell me everything right now!"

"I wish I could but I can't Fred!" Hermione was beginning to get angry herself. She has worked as an Unspeakable for 7 years and she has never been able say anything. She moved through the ranks very fast and she oversaw most of all Unspeakable duties.

"I am not daft! I know this came from your branch of the Ministry! Why?! This is our life. This business has been apart of my life for a decade and you just want to come in and shut it down?!" Fred was screaming. "Bloody hell Hermione you are my wife! You had to see this coming! You couldn't stop it or warn me?!"

"Fred you know I don't have a choice." She said quietly.

"Oh you do. You choose the Ministry over your own husband. You choose your job over your family." Fred let that sink in. His wife of 7 years knew what was happening to him and didn't utter a word. It broke his heart.

"You need to leave my house right now." Fred said sadly.

"What?" Hermione was crying.

"You heard me. I bought this house with money I earned from that same business you are trying to ruin." Fred didn't want to look at her. He knew she was crying and he didn't want to give in to her. This was his baby she was trying to destroy.

"Fred please don't do this." That statement came out behind many tears.

"Out. I will help you pack a trunk, right now I don't even want to talk to you. Junie will stay here with me tonight. We can talk about this further tomorrow at the Burrow during lunch." Fred said walking down the hallway to the closet and grabbing a trunk.

Hermione stood in their dining room watching him go up the stairs to their bedroom. She followed him up there and watched as he emptied dresser drawers into the trunk. He walked into the master bathroom and threw her toiletries in the trunk followed by the book Hogwarts: A history. He closed the trunk walked past her down the stairs and near the fireplace.

Hermione was sobbing she walked down the stairs to Fred and went to grab his arm. He yanked it back.

"You're all packed. I am going to clean up the food and I would like you out of this house before I am done with it." Fred sighed trying to keep his own tears in. "Do not try and contact me. I will see you at the Burrow tomorrow."

Fred looked at her and she was sobbing sitting next to Junie on the couch rubbing her back. He started crying turned around and walked into his kitchen. After about 5 minutes he heard her say "The Potters House" and the Floo go off and he dropped to his floor and sobbed.

About 10 minutes later he picked himself up and walked into the living room, he picked Junie up off the couch and began to carry her upstairs.

"Hi daddy." Junie said tiredly in his arms.

"Hi baby girl. I'm going to tuck you in I will see you in the morning." Fred said as he laid her in her new big girl bed and tucking her in.

"Where's mummy?" rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"She's with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry tonight. We will see her at grandmums tomorrow. Now sleep baby girl, I love you." Juniper was already asleep as Fred said this and kissing her head.

Fred walked out of her room and into his room. He flung himself on his bed knowing that he was not going to be getting a wink of sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows - They make me happy. I am a huge fan of Fremione but I can't deal with the whole lovey dovey romance. I believe with Hermione and Fred's personalities they would be a little feisty. (P.S. This will NOT be a Ron bashing story - I love Ron I just think Hermione and Fred make a better couple.)**

When Hermione reached The Potters at Grimmuld Place she entered in the living room to see Ginny sitting on the Floor with a 10 year old Teddy and a 5 year old James on either side of her coloring.

Ginny looked up and saw Hermione crying and standing there. She got up and led Hermione and her trunk to the couch. She screamed for Harry to come down quick, she then walked over to The fire place stuck her head in and called for Ron to come over, that Hermione just showed up and it's an emergency.

In the next minute Harry was walking in with a 3 year old Albus on his hip and Ron floo-ing in with just sweatpants on and his wife Lavender following right behind in just a shirt and underwear with a blanket wrapped around her waist.

"What in the Bloody Hell is going on here?" Ron walked over to Hermione and kneeling on the ground.

"I don't know." Said Ginny. "She Floo-ed right in sobbing like she is now and I immediately called you guys in. Lavender, would you mind helping me getting the boys in bed while these 3 talk?" Ginny grabbed Albus from Harry and Lavender grabbed a hand from shaken up Teddy and James and walked them upstairs. Ron and Lavender married a year after the war and have been together for 9 years total. Lavender has been humbled because of her injuries in the war. She was attacked by Greyback but was thankfully rescued before she was bit. She has 2 long scars covering the left side of her face and she also has those same scars wrapping around her torso. She and Ron have been trying to have children for the past 9 years but have not been so lucky.

"Okay Hermione, help us out. What's going on?" Harry said sitting on her left side of the couch.

In between sobs Hermione explained that Fred came home and blamed her for causing the shop to close up and for the legal battle. She told them that the complaint and the summons did come from her direct department but as she cannot speak about her job at all she couldn't tell Fred that if she at least knew about this or not. She told them that he kicked her out and that they would talk about the Junie situation at the Burrow tomorrow.

Ron and Harry sat there rubbing her hands, her back anything to try to get her calmed down.

Ron suggested that she come stay with him and Lavender as they have a spare room and that she will be comfortable there for the night at least until they knew what was going on. The girls came back downstairs and they explained the situation and Harry told Ginny that he will probably being staying with Ron and Hermione tonight just to keep an eye on her. Ron grabbed Hermione's trunk and floo-ed to his home. Harry followed right behind him as Lavender took Hermione by the arm and they floo-ed together.

By the time Hermione was led into the spare room by Lavender she had stopped crying and was just numb. Lavender tucked her in, Ron and Harry went on either side of her. She fell asleep almost instantly as soon as she felt safe with her best friends on either side.

Hermione woke up alone in the bed and the sun up. She grabbed her wand from under the pillow and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning." She said as she sat down at the table and Lavender brought her over some coffee.

"Hi sweetie. We let you sleep in as much as we could. We were going to head over to the Burrow in an hour if you wanna grab a shower." Lavender said as Hermione gave her a small smile. "The faster you go in and get your arse cleaned the faster you can see your daughter."

Hermione was up fast. She changed out of her jeans and her shirt that she ended up sleeping in and washed off the tears stains on her face from her mascara. When she got out she ended up just sitting on the edge of the tub for 10 minutes before she moved again. She changed in to some Bermuda jean shorts and a Hollyhead Harpies fan shirt of Ginny's when she used to play for the team before she had kids of her own.

She went over to the fire place without waiting for anyone and floo-ed to the Burrow. She needed to see her Husband and her Daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have absolutely no reason why I waited so long to post this. I will try really hard not to update like that again. I always feel like I have to explain this when I write a story. I like angst, I like drama. I LOVEEEEEEE couples fighting and making up. I don't believe every relationship is sunshine and rainbows. So please I write this because I enjoy it, I like it and if you don't that's okay. (P.S. I bet if you ask my husband he would kill for me to like less drama haha)**

 **Happy Belated New Year!**

CHAPTER 3:

When Hermione got to the Burrow the first thing she saw was her daughter standing next to George and Angelina's caramel skinned daughter Roxanne helping grandmum make the pie crust for the Steak and Kidney Pie that would be for lunch.

When Junie heard the Floo go off and saw her mother step out she ran up to her.

"Mommy! You're finally here!"

"I know honey. Sorry I didn't tuck you in or wake you up this morning. Mommy stayed with Uncle Ron and Aunt Lav last night."

"It's okay mum. Daddy woke me and we cooked pancakes! They were AMAZINGGGGG!" Junie said finally letting her mom stand up.

"Speaking of Daddy where is he honey?"

"He's in the other room with Grandpop, Uncle George and Auntie Ang." Hermione walked Junie back to where Roxanne and Mrs. Weasley were at. She kissed Roxanne on the top of the head, received a hug and small smile from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the living room where she saw George and Angelina on 1 couch and Fred with his dad on the other couch. As soon as she walked in they were quiet and she knew they were talking about her.

"Good Morning everyone. Fred may I speak with you please?" She looked at Fred who looked up to George and nodded his head to the door.

"That's fine but George is joining us and we are going out into the garden to talk." Fred said standing up walking out the door with George right on his heels.

Hermione followed them out there and they stood there for 2 minutes without talking.

"Can you at least look at me?" Hermione said trying not to cry again. Fred looked up and it looked like he had a rough night as well.

"I just can't believe you would do something like this to us." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Fred threw his hand up. "No you listen. You don't get to talk yet. You say that all you can tell me is that you didn't file the complaint but from what I do know with your work, that this did come from your department so you must have seen it and not have said something to either your work or George and I."

Fred put his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down.

"Listen Hermione. You have put us in a horrible position. Its August, the kids will be going into Diagon Alley to buy their things and we aren't able to sell to them!" George said almost yelling at her. "We are losing so much money and sales we might lose our shop! Something we worked so hard on and the wife of one the owners who has never liked the place is now trying to shut it down."

Both twins just stood there trying to slow down their breathing. Hermione was now letting the tears flow.

"After all that. You say that I am choosing my career over my family but you both won't even believe me when I tell you that I can't talk about it. You have a court date in 4 months from the looks of the paper so it will all come out then." Hermione vented.

"You have been on my back about the Pygmy Puffs for years now, and now there is a complaint about the same thing, I am sorry if I don't believe that you have nothing to do about this." Fred took a deep breath. "I have already talked to George and Angelina, I will be staying with them for the time being in the guest bedroom. They are even going to set up a small section for Junie to have in Roxanne's room. You can go back to the house."

Hermione was shocked. He didn't want to be with her.

"You are going to throw away 7 years because you don't want to take 4 months to hear the entire truth?!" Hermione was yelling and crying at the same time.

"No I want to move away from the 7 years from a woman who has tried to take away 1 of the most important things in my life." Fred yelled back. George there to keep him calm.

"We are married, in case you forgot there is no getting away with me in the Wizard world." Hermione said.

"That is true but just being married doesn't mean I have to actually be with you. I will take Junie during the week since I will be living over the shop now. I can drop her off at the house when you get home Friday night but then you can bring her back here Sunday afternoon in time for lunch but other than dropping her off you are no longer welcome in my family's home. And don't try to argue about Junie. You know you working from 7am to 7pm at night every night you won't be able to take of her by yourself, this is what the best situation since Angelina, George and myself will be with her all day." Fred went to turn around with George right behind him, when Hermione ran forward and stopped in front of them with her hands on his chest.

"You can't take my daughter away from me Fred and I won't let you!" Hermione yelled. "Just because you cannot get it out of your thick skull to believe me does not mean you have to punish our daughter along with her mother!"

Hermione placed her hands at her side, Fred was looking down at the ground and George was standing near the door to give them some privacy when talking about their daughter.

"We are both going to be staying at OUR home Fred. Even though you did buy it with your money like you reminded me last night but we are married whether you want to be or not and that entitles me to the house with OUR daughter. I will stay in the guest bedroom and I will spend every single day with my daughter. You can ignore me all you want but we are going to give that little girl in there a normal day every day because that's what she deserves!"

Hermione ran her hands threw her hair and let out a big sigh, Fred finally looked at her and he had tears running down his face.

"You can bring Junie here every Sunday that's perfectly fine, but I will be taking her all day on Saturdays." Hermione spun and walked passed George bumping her shoulder into him as she walked into the house.

She looked at everyone in the house who was clearly trying to look like they haven't been looking outside the whole time first she walked over to Ron and Lavender and explained that she was going to grab her things from their house and go back to her home. They both hugged her and as did Ginny and Harry who just walked over.

Hermione walked over to her daughter who was now sitting on the floor with Roxanne playing with the pieces of Ron's chess board and rubbed her back.

"Hey sweetie, mommy is going to head home for the day, stand up and give me a hug please."

Junie looked up, "No mommy you stay. You didn't have pie yet."

"Sorry baby girl, you are going to have fun here with everyone, I will see you in a couple of hours, mommy isn't feeling too good."

"Well just stay here with me and daddy please! I didn't see you all night and morning!" Junie starting whining and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No sweetie, I can't." The tears were falling now so all Hermione did was lean down to pick up her daughter to give a big hug. Her daughter started crying asking her not to leave yet, and that was when Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She walked over to Fred who had just walked into the burrow and handed Junie over to him.

Junie cuddled in her dad's neck crying as Hermione kissed her little hand.

"You're making a mistake you know." Hermione said to Fred. Fred looked down playing with his daughter's shoes. "I just hope you realize that 1 day."

Hermione turned around and gave a small nod to her friends and her in laws before she stepped into the fireplace and floo-ed to her home alone.


End file.
